In robotics, robotic motion planning may include analyzing robotic movement, dividing it into certain tasks to reach a goal, and, in some cases, optimizing movement for performance or other criteria. To control the motion of a robot, some techniques seek to mimic demonstrated motions. For example, a robot may be directed to lift an item based on the demonstrated motion of a human performing the same task. In this way, the robot may be directed to perform some tasks with motion that appears to be similar to that performed by humans.